The Story of Alex: Will's Apprentice
by The Watermelon Ninja Princess
Summary: This is a story about Alex who becomes Will Treaty's apprentice. But what they all don't know is that she is a girl. Will her secret be revealed before she's done her training or can she get away with being the first girl Ranger without getting caught?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. All rights go to John Flanagan. Thank you! :)

Chapter 1

She saw a lone figure ridding down a ruff traveling road in the heat of mid day. He was ridding upon a short shaggy barrel shaped horse, and he was wearing a green clad cloak. But what worried her the most was his long bow slung over his shoulder, obviously ready for use at any moment.

Maybe he can help me she thought as she perched in a tree about 5 feet from the road. She thought that this hiding place would be sufficient enough because it was surprising how many people look to the left or right but never up.

She had heard of the green cloaked figures that were also mentioned as the kings Rangers. Many people thought that rangers were involved in dark magic, therefore that was the reason they could disappear into the woods and materialize anywhere without niticing where they came from.

She personally did not believe in dark magic but she did think that rangers were strange folk. This was probably the only time she was going to be offered help and had to risk trying to get the rangers attention.

As he came over she noticed that he looked as if he were talking to the horse. He would lean forward and whisper something into the horse's ear. What he said she had no idea.

Then the horses ears twitched and the ranger looked up slightly but not enough for her to see his face.  
>Oh darn she thought! She had heard of this before! How rangers could spot you even if you where invisible and hiding in the bush! How could she be so foolish?<p>

She tried to slowly get out of the tree, but before she could even move a muscle an arrow when hissing through the air and just missed the top of her head.

Oh great now he thinks I'm some spy or bandit, he'll probably not even think twice before he puts an arrow straight throughout my heart.

But no! It looks like my luck has turned when he shouts, "Who's there? Don't move! Or I think you know what will happen to you." his voice was commanding but at the same time was different. I expected a totally different voice than the one I just heard coming from the ranger.

"Alex" she replied trying not to sound sheepish.  
>I couldn't see his face because of the hood he had on but I could tell from his body language he was surprised by the voice that responded.<p>

"Come down and show yourself"

I listened to him and did what he said. I swiftly jumped off the last branch and landed just a tad bit unbalanced on a bed of pine needles that coated the forest floor. As I trudged through the bush to the path I kept my head down and tried to stay relaxed. I made it to the path in less than thirty seconds and just as I stood beside the horse he began to speak.

"Look up please" he asked in a gentler tone. That's one thing I really don't like about adults. Just because I'm a 'child' doesn't mean you have to talk to me like I'm a baby! But I wasn't going to tell him that or disobey him. So I looked up and found myself staring into the brown eyes of a famous ranger: Will Treaty.


	2. Chapter 2

Who owns Ranger's Apprentice? Not me! Answer: John Flanagan! :)

Chapter 2

I wasn't in a very good mood as I rode to Seacliff fief. It had been a late night at castle Redmont talking with my old friends. I didn't get to see them that often so when I did they were always eager to hear the latest adventure or news.

Horace normally came along now on adventures with him but when the adventure was over it was Horace who got to go home. Your fief is supposed to be your home but for me castle Redmont is my true home and Seacliff is like a temporary job.  
>Will leaned forward and whispered in Tugs ear, "I can trust you Tug, right?"<p>

Will knew he could trust his horse to rid on his own while he slept but then he thought of his vigorous training and decided he could wait.

Will started to nod off and he almost warned Tugs warning of a danger up ahead. Will raised his head just a bit so he could get a better look. But he did not move his head alot more because that would give a hint to the hiding person that he was knew he was there and was looking for him.

Then he saw the person, and just before the persons could move he sent an arrow just above the persons head.

"Who's there? Don't move or I think you will know what will happen to you!" he yelled. Will decided that a more commanding voice would be more helpful than the gentler tone his voice took to.

The stranger replied, "Alex".

The voice sounded worn but young. To young to cause trouble, Will decided.  
>"Come on down and show yourself" he commanded.<p>

Just as he had suspected the child came down without a fight and to his surprise dropped down from the last branch with ease and landed almost perfectly on the forest ground. That branch was definitely a good ten feet from the ground! Now Will was a good climber himself and was not afraid of heights but not that many other people he found could match him.

While he was thinking this the child easily maneuvered to the path keeping his head down. Will thought this was strange because the child obviously did not need to look at the ground but was keeping his down for another reason. Will could not think of any other reason but that the child was hiding his face.

The child stood head down still beside Tug. The boy was short and slender and he slumped his shoulders forward but did not drag his feet while he walked. Will could not guess how old he was because he knew not to judge by height because will was short and many people have underestimated him in the past.

"Look up, please" he asked a bit gentler this time.

He saw some frustration in the boys' body language but after a few seconds the boy did.

Will found himself looking into the complex green eyes of a teen boy. The boys' hair was a rich brown and it looked like someone else's hair he knew. Not the colour but the because of the way it was cut or more like hacked. Will almost laughed it had been a while since he had seen halts hair like this!

It was clear the boy was starving and wasn't taken good care of. Will was curious where the boy had came from and what he was doing, so Will did the obvious thing and asked.

The boy responded with a shrug and then let out a sigh. Was it possible the boy couldn't talk? Will hoped not because he didn't know any sign language. Then to Wills surprise the boy began to speak.

"I don't remember much only that I woke up in the middle of a forest my head on a good sized rock. That was about a month ago and I've been trying find someone ever since."

Will shot a questioning glance at the boy and looked straight into the his eyes. Either the boy was a really good liar or he was telling the truth. For now that was good enough for Will.

"Well then would you like to accompany me on my journey? I am going to Seacliff fief and I could find you a nice home and a job." Will offered. It was a good offer too. He trusted the boy that he would accept the offer and use it to the best of his abilities.

"Uhhh, wow." that's all that the boy could seem to get out of his mouth. He portrayed a thoughtful look and patted Tug more to keep his balance Will thought then too be kind to the horse. But tug didn't care why the boy patted tug, he still thanked him with a small shake of his head.

"Listen I've wasted enough time as it is. Are you going to join me? I can give you my word as a king's ranger that I will fulfill my promise and give you a safe ride." Will said almost impatient but still gentle.

"alright." the boy said agreeing but he did not sound all the way sure of himself.

Will swung the boy on Tug so that he was sitting in front of Will. It was not a suprise to Will that the boy weighed almost nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Rangers Apprentice. John Flanagan does.**

Chapter 3

I almost fell asleep when Will heaved me off the horse and told me to help set up camp. So I helped even though I was could have dropped down at any second and have fallen asleep. One thing I noticed even though I was exhausted was that there was only one set of sleeping supplies. It was getting chillier every night and I really did not want to sleep beside a fire the whole night to stay warm. Yes I am afraid of fire. I will face everything and anything accept for fire.

"Can you get the fire going for me while I set up the tent and scout around? I've already got it set up for you." Will more commanded than asked. Great! Just great. I can do this. I moved over to the fire and got out the flint stone. Carefully I made sure that the sparks would go into the kindling.

It took me a good five minuets to get it going but by the time Will came back the fire was blazing and I was well away pretending to be doing something else.

"I'm going to guess your hungry." Will said.

"Yes, very." I replied

"I should make some stew then to fill us up."

"Alex. Wake up. The stew is ready and you're freezing. Come sit by the fire." Will exclaimed. He was right. My whole body was shaking as I walked towards the fire. I sat down and took a couple of minuets to warm up before I took the bowl Will offered me. The stew was so good, and probably close to the best thing I had ever tasted. Not only was it good but it fully replenished me. I felt great and full. The only thing that was missing was a good night sleep.

Before I nodded off I remember Will asking me if I wanted the tent or sleeping bag. I took the sleeping bag and slept by the fire in peace.

When I'm tired I sleep really heavily, and I tend to sleep in. I slept the whole night and part of the morning till Will decided I had enough sleep and he woke me up and then gave me a cup of a steaming black substance. I was still recovering from waking up so I just drank it not even caring what it was or that it was probably burning my mouth.

"Ummm, Will." I called. He answered with a small grunt as he started packing up.

"What did you give me to drink?" I questioned.

"Oh, Coffee?" He answered and asked at the same time. Coffee. I remember vaguely, but from where? My mind kept on running over everything I knew trying to figure out where I could remember coffee.

After a couple minuets of packing Will helped me on the pack hoarse and we set off to Wills home. Wherever that was.

After a few hours of the same scenery passing by I started to nod off. I decided it was time to figure out where we were going and if I wanted to continue.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Will.

"Lets see. We are going to the fief that I am supposed to be keeping a watch on, which I currently Sea-Cliff fief. I live outside of the castle just on the brink of a small village in my cabin. We have to go on a ferry across a small Lake. If you don't mind a small room and a chilly winter than I think you will find my home quite cozy and comfortable.

"Hopefully you will like it enough to stay", he added.

Now I was awake. Did Will really just say that? Will Treaty hoped that I liked his home enough to stay! My mind went racing in every direction I couldn't stop thinking of everything and anything that I barley noticed Will cough. Oops, he obviously wanted a response but I had no idea what to say.

Finally I responded, "Me too."

His next question startled me a little bit. "How much can you remember?" By the way he asked it I could tell he was curios but didn't really push me to answer. I took a deep breath and started to gather all of the information I could remember about myself and let it all go.

"My name is Alex, I am fifteen, I woke up in the middle of a forest with nothing but my cloths, it's like I am waking up from a deep sleep, certain things I see or hear lead me to a memory that was lost in my head. But not all the time I can remember; like the coffee. It tasted smelt and sounded familiar but I can't remember any memories having to do with coffee. When I first looked around when I woke up I could see trees and I instantly remembered that I love to climb trees. I know how to survive on my own but I couldn't just live on my own forever without any weapons or tools so I decided to find help."

What I left out was that my real name is Alexis, which means I am a girl, and I am pretending to be a boy so that I won't have to live the rest of my life as a widowed maid. I want to a adventures in my life and to do that I had to leave my family and pretend I woke up in the woods with little memory of who I am because I fell and hit my head really hard causing memory lose. Well at least all of the truth wasn't a lie I thought grimly to myself.

"Are you ok? I mean I know your not. It must be really frustrating not being able to remember much but if anything is bothering you, you can tell me.", Will told me.

"Thank you. I was just thinking trying to remember anything else. I know I can trust you." You wish I thought. I had to work on not letting my emotions show if I wanted to keep my secret.

For the rest of the ride there was no talking until Will spoke.

"Ok we have reached the ferry. It's about a ten minuet ferry ride across and then another ten on hoarse back to my house." Will explained.

I looked up suddenly realizing that I had been staring into the pack horses' mane not paying attention to my surroundings. I went rigid all over as I looked at the ferry sitting on the lake. Oh no! This is not good. I despised boats, I could not swim which made me afraid of the water, and plus I got somewhat se sick. I didn't get really seasick but I would be sick for a while after. It's a good thing I had a very small lunch.

I caught myself and made myself looked relaxed and not at all strained. This was the perfect time to work on disguising my emotions I realized.

I almost pulled it off but when we were walking of the ferry I stumbled and fell. As I got up I couldn't keep a straight face. A little while later when we were back on our horses I caught Will glance at me a worried expression on his face. Great! Just Great! Now Will thought I was weak and he probably had sympathy for me. Now I'm going to have to show him the opposite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranger's Apprentice is owned by John Flanagan. Period. **

Chapter 4

Will was right I thought. His cabin was very close to the way he explained it. I like it already!

Will took care of Tug in the small stable beside the cabin while I returned the pack horse to its owner. It was a small village, but then again I liked it. Less people and more space, I'll admit it I was shy but when I got to know someone I let loose. I would rather listen than talk. That was just the way I am, even though I don't like it. I would rather have to fight a Skandian than have to be in a room with a whole bunch of people I don't know.

When I got back I checked in the stable for Will bit he wasn't there. I shrugged and made my way to the front door. I was about to reach to open it up but the door swung open before I could even touch it.

Will was standing in the doorway smiling. He was obviously exited to show me around. I guess he doesn't get that many guests.

"Well don't just there! Come on in." Will called from inside the cabin. I didn't realize that I had been standing there thinking while Will walked away further in to the cabin.

I stumbled in and took a look around. There was a fire place to the left. There were no ashes in the fire place and it was well cleaned I noticed. Across from the fire place was a small round table with four chairs surrounding it. On the table there was a vase of flowers and a couple letters. I noticed again that there was no dirt or dust.

Everything was clean. I shuttered; I had the feeling that I just might be the one keeping the cabin clean.

The kitchen was small but again tidy. The pots glistened and there was already a pot of coffee being brewing over the stove.

"Here, I will show you your room." Will said with a big grin plastered on his face. He looked more excited than I was.

"Ya sure, sounds good." I answered. Will lead me down a small hallway and opened the door on the left. While he opened it he gestured me inside the room. I poked my head to take a look first and then walked in.

It was a small room with only a bed, a small desk, a dresser, and a window looking into the village. I looked at Will and gave him a shy smile.

"I know it's small…." Will began.

I cut him off before he could go any further. "No. don't apologize I like it. It's just I have nothing to put in it. I mean I don't own anything but the cloths I'm wearing now." I said pointing to the raggedy shirt and pants I had on.

When I looked back up at him his face was understanding and he nodded several times. His eyes were focusing on the floor and his face down. Great, now I made him depressed. I mentally kicked myself. Then Wills head shot up causing me to jump. His face was now lit up and I asked, "What?"

"Oh" He said apologetically. "I was just thinking and I got the idea we should go to the castle tomorrow. I could show you around and you could by some things from the market."

"That sounds excellent!" and then I remembered. "But I don't have any money."

"I know. That's why I will give you some." Will answered easily.

"I can't just take your money!" I almost yelled.

"You won't be taking it. I'm giving it to you. Consider it a present."

"Fine" I exclaimed and added, "But I'm making dinner!"

Having said that I briskly walked past him and walked to the kitchen. Cooking was one of the things I was exceptional at. I wasn't making up my own recipes but I wasn't screwing up recipes either. The only thing I needed Will to do was for him to tell me where everything was kept.

Will was surprised by how well I could cook and explained to me during dinner how he learned how to cook. I enjoyed listening to him telling his stories. Like I said I was more a listener than a talker.

After supper I cleaned all of the dishes and sat down beside Will. He was telling me how he could play the mandola when someone knocked on the front door.

He answered "Come in" obviously not surprised at all by the knock on the door. Could it have been possible that he had heard the person walking up to the door? I couldn't hear anything. But before I could think any further a women stepped into the room. She was tall with a round wrinkled face and her hair was almost completely white. I wasn't the greatest at guessing how old people were but I defiantly knew she was well, old enough to be my grandma.

I looked at Will and was puzzled by the expression that was on his face. He looked pleased and maybe concerned? I thought.

"Edwinda!" He exclaimed. "I see you have taken care of my cabin while I was away. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome! I just came to welcome you and to tell you that business has been very busy and well…. I can keep on cleaning you cabin if you like but if you wouldn't mind doing it yourself for a little while that would be a tremendous help." She said the last part very fast. Edwinda looked worried as if she didn't want to sound rude but at the same time looked questionably at Will wondering what his answer would be.

Will laughed and then shrugged before responding. "That will be no problem Edwinda. Here I haven't introduced you to my new friend." His eyes fell on me and I saw Edwinda follow his gaze. Her eyes brightened and I didn't know what to do. I really didn't like being shy! Will was waiting for me to say something but then realizing I didn't know what to do he spoke.

"Alex, this is Edwinda. She is the works at the inn in the village and she cleans my cabin for me." He explained and then added, "Well did."

"Pleasure to meet you Alex" Edwinda said pleasingly.

"Pleasure to meet you too Edwinda" I forced out. I made sure I sounded just as pleased as her. I had to keep on working on hiding my true emotions.

"If I may ask, where did you meet this handsome fellow?" Edwinda asked Will.

"You wouldn't believe it but I met him on the side of the road on my way back." Will explained.

Edwinda started laughing at what Will had said. Tears started springing out of her eyes. In between burst of laughter she said, "Same way you picked up the dog! Ranger Will I must say this one will hopefully turn out better than that dog you have now!"

I looked at Will to see him chuckling too. He looked at me and I gave him a questioning glance.

"On my first trip to Sea-cliff I found a dog on the side of the road. Shadow was her name. It's a long story but I gave her to a friend of mine and he promised when she had puppies he would give me the pick of the litter. When shadow had puppies he gave me what he promised. He gave me the puppy and told me her name was Ebony. I didn't want to take Ebony along with me to one of my trips so I asked Edwinda to take care of her for me. Ebony is a very…. hyper dog. She doesn't get along well with people. I made sure she stayed in Tug's stall when we got here so she wouldn't frighten you. If you would like we can go to the stall and you can meet her. Then you will get a good idea of why we are laughing." Will explained to me.

By the time he was done talking Edwinda had already stopped laughing and was wiping the tears off of her cheek.

"Good to see you Ranger Will and it was a pleasure to meet you Alex. But I must get going. I have some work to do at the inn." Edwinda told us.

"Yes, it was good to see you again Edwinda." Will said as Edwinda walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not in any world own Rangers Apprentice. Thank you.**

Chapter 5

When I woke up I went to rub my eyes but then I remembered that my hand was all bandaged up.

(Flash back)

Will and I walled to the stables after Edwinda left. I had a feeling of apprehension as we stepped into the small stable.

Don't get me wrong I loved animals I was actually exited to see Wills pet but something inside me made me feel that apprehension. I don't know why it was there, but it was. I couldn't put it away so I tried my best to ignore it and keep my face straight.

Will went to Tugs stall and opened the door. I heard a bark and then before I knew it I was on the ground being licked on the face vigorously. I covered my face with my hands. That was where I went wrong.

Ebony didn't like my hand so she whimpered. When I didn't move my hands she nipped at my hands. I still didn't move. Ebony was now upset so let's just say she decided to teach me a lesson.

That lesson was to never ever ignore Ebony again. Trust me I won't.

Will was upset and must have apologized around ten times while he was bandaging my hand. Each time I said it was ok and then reassured him I would be fine. In the end we were laughing while he explained all of the things Ebony had done.

(End of flash back)

I sat up and then plopped back down onto my bed. There was no way I was getting up. My head was throbbing and I was still tired because I spent half the night awake because of the pain on my hand. For some reason though I couldn't fall back asleep so I tried to sit up again. This time I was more successful and tried standing. I was pleased when I found my head wasn't hurting anymore and it didn't hurt to stand or walk around my room. Soon enough I was dancing while getting dressed.

I was really excited; I was actually excited! I've never felt this way before. I didn't know how to control it. Will said I would start my job today. What it was I had I had no idea. It didn't matter to me though.

A knock on my door brought me back to reality and I froze.

"Yes?" my voice rang through the silence.

The door flew open and an angry Will strode in. "what are you doing in here! Are you insane!" it was obvious he was having trouble keeping his voice calm.

"Last time I checked, no. Sorry, I couldn't get back to sleep." I responded trying not to insult him.

"If you can't sleep get ready and have breakfast! Don't wake up half of Araluen!"

"Yes Will."

I walked out of my room after Will and into the kitchen. Will sat down around the table and waved me over to the stove.

I didn't mind cooking. Actually I enjoyed it, but I still would like some respect. He could at least ask! I just brushed it off and started to make an omelet. I have no idea what food Will likes but I know he likes coffee. While the omelet was cooking I got the coffee ready. My stomach grumbled as I smelt the mouth watering smell coming from the omelet. Well I'm guessing it's done if it smells like that!

I put the omelet on a plate and walked over to the table. I placed the plate down in front of an empty chair across from Will and grabbed the two cups of coffee. I placed one in front of me and the other in front of Will. He looked up at me and smiled reaching out for the coffee. A frown began to take form on his face as he looked across the table. His gaze settled on my omelet and then he quickly looked away and back at me. His eyes where questioning. But I just shrugged and walked over to my omelet. I could feel his eyes on me bit I just sat down and began eating.

He coughed. I ignored it and didn't look away from my food.

He coughed again this time louder. My head snapped up and I said, "Please cover your mouth! I don't need your germs all over my food." I exclaimed.

"Exactly! Your food. Where is mine?" he asked.

"I don't know! Where did you put it?"

"I didn't put it anywhere! I think the question here is where did you put it."

"I didn't make you any. It's not like you asked." I replied and then finished off what was left of my omelet. I picked up my plate, gathered up all the dishes, and brought them outside to wash leaving an astonished Will behind me.

The water was extremely cold and only after a few dishes my hands were shaking and I had to wrap my hands in my shirt.

I jumped as I heard a voice behind me. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so rude. Especially after what happened last night. You can go in the cabin and warm your hands up while you wait for me to finish the dishes."

"Ok, thank you. Please don't scare me like that though I really don't like it." I said to Will.

"Sorry, that I can't do." Will chuckled "I can't let you have all of the fun!"

I sighed and then made my way into the cabin. As I stepped in a gush of warm air swirled around me and I quickly closed the door so that not much warm air could be replaced by cold. I was suddenly very thankful that Will came out and offered to do the rest of the dishes for me. How could I be so mean to him? He was nice, unlike the others. I couldn't lose anyone again. I had to be nice to him. He let you stay in his house, is giving you a job, and cares for you! I have to do as he says and do it good if I what to keep Will as a friend.

There, I have two goals now. One: work on hiding my emotions. Two: do my best to help Will and keep him as my friend nothing more, nothing less.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dude: do you own Rangers Apprentice? Me: No. Dude: Well then you should put a Disclaimer on you story so that people don't think you own Rangers Apprentice. Me: Ok, Thank You. John Flanagan owns Rangers Apprentice.**

Chapter 6

It didn't take Will long to finish washing the rest of the dirty dishes. He came in shivering and grasping his hands trying to warm them up. I quickly got up and shoved the steaming cup of coffee into his hands. I had decided it would be a good idea to make some while I waited because I knew that he would want some.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Ah….So….. What are we going to do today?" I finally asked.

"Not much. We will just be preparing for our trip tomorrow." He responded.

"What!" I almost shouted.

"Oh ya, I'm brining you to the Rangers gathering. But I have to blindfold you. If that's not ok with you then you can't come." Will stated, and shrugged.

"I can't go! I mean I won't! That will be just weird! It's called a Rangers gathering for a reason, right!" I was really nervous now. This was not good at all. I can't keep my secret when there's like 50 Rangers surrounding me at a gathering I'm not even supposed to even be at. I am in deep cow pies right now.

"I can bring whoever I want, as long as their trustworthy. Plus I'm blindfolding you so you won't know the way. I can't force you, but I would really like you to come. If you are going to work for me you have to stay with me." Will explained.

He was right. I would be no use to him if I stayed at the cabin and it wasn't like I was some undercover spy. I would also be blindfolded. I reassured myself. "Deal" was all I said and then I left to go to my room. When I walked in my room I realized I had nothing to pack so I walked back into the kitchen and sat down across from Will who was drinking the coffee I gave him quickly.

He looked up quizzically and then realization dawned upon his face. "Right, I almost forgot I told you I would take you to the market today in the castle. We better get going."

When he said market I figured there would be a small circle of booths of to the side of the road. Probably not that busy. I was wrong. The whole main road was a market. People walking had to watch out for people on horses, because if they didn't they probably would be trampled. I couldn't imagine trying to walk through here every day. People that didn't have booths or tents just had whatever they were trying to sell in their hand walking up and down the crowded streets. There were a million voices all around us most were the calls from the salesmen but most of the noise was the rumble of the crowd.

I looked over at Will hoping to see what the expression on his face was but I couldn't see because the hood of his cloak was pulled down, covering his face. I didn't like it when I couldn't see his face. It left me wondering what he was thinking.

"Will, where are we going?" I asked.

"I think the correct question would be where are _you _going, since we are here for you after all." Will replied.

"Will, I have no idea where to go. I just want some extra cloths, can you find me some? Please!" I begged. There was no way I was going to find anything here by myself.

Will sighed and then spoke, "I did have something I had to do, but I guessing can get you to the right place and then leave you once you can go on your own."

"Thank you Will. Now where are we going?"

"I know a good clothing store. I'll drop you off there and leave to dos what I have to do while you get measured." he explained.

"Measured?"

"Yes. How do you think they know how long to make your pants or how wide to make your shirt?" he responded a bit annoyed.

"I guess that makes sense." Will snorted in response.

Will guided me in silence towards a tent. It was tall enough so you could stand in it. On the door was a symbol marking it as a tailors tent.

Will and I went inside, there was an older lady running all over the place with fabrics, measuring tapes, and scissors. After a couple of minuets of waiting she saw us and came over. Now that she was standing in front of me I could see the features of her face better. Her face was creased with lines, her electric blue eyes stood out because of her gray hair. She was tall and slender.

"What will it be today?" she asked Will. Her voice was crisp and cold. There was no venom in her statement it was just that her voice seemed to cut through all the sound outside and ring in your mind. Something about her was frightening but at the same time gentle.

Will explained what I needed to her while I mauled this over in my thoughts. After Will left I did what she told me to do while she measured me.

It took a lot longer than I thought it would. The more time it took the more nervous I got about her finding out I was a girl. But she never did.

Will got back early and she proved my point about her not knowing by saying, "he's almost done." to Will.

She told me before I left with Will that my cloths would be ready in an hour. I said thank you and left following Will. After a while of following Will through the jammed packed streets I began to wonder where Will was going. We had been walking for almost half an hour and I was getting tired. Plus my cloths would be ready soon so we should be heading back. I was about to ask him when Will said, "Finally! Just wait out here a second and I'll be right back."

Before I could say anything he quickly walked towards a shabby looking booth that had all different types of herbs hanging off of the ceiling, jars of syrups, and piles of different colored stones. Why was Will over there? What could he possible want from that booth? Half of the stuff in there probably doesn't even work.

I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. "I'm done, let's go get your cloths they should be done by now." I looked up from the hard dirt packed road to see Will now standing beside with a bag that he had to carry with both hands.

Before I could answer he started weaving through the crowds towards the tailors tent. I could barley see him because he was so short and his cloak shimmered in the sun making it hard to look at without my eyes watering. I wasn't watching where I placed my feet and before I knew it my face hit the trampled dirt road and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately this is a Fanfic. and I do not own Rangers Apprentice. John Flanagan does. Thank You.:)**

Chapter 7

I briskly walked into the tent and counted out the right amount of money while I waited for the tailor to come over. Something felt out of place but I couldn't think of what was.

The tailor finally came over with the bundle of cloths in her hand. I gave her the money and she counted it our. I saw she was pleased with the amount so I reached and grabbed the bundle of cloths. I felt it and found that it would be comfortable and at the same time durable. To say the least I had come to the right shop.

I looked up at the tailor to find a worried expression on her face. I must have had a frown on my face while I was examining the fabric. I reassured her that everything was fine with a smile and said my thanks while handing the bundle to Alex.

"Alex!" I grumbled when he didn't take the bundle from my outstretched arm. He was probably deep in thought like usual. At first I thought it was a good thing but sometimes it gets annoying.

It's great that he takes everything in. I don't have to point anything out to him that he hasn't already seen. But once something attracts his eye he focuses on it and ignores everything around him. He didn't talk much but now that he knows me he talks more but when he does speak his sentences are thought out, short, and to the point. He said nothing less and nothing more.

When you talked to him he listened attentively and you could tell he was listening to your every word but before you that was the tricky part: trying to get his attention. He could only pay attention to one thing at a time which was a good thing and a bad thing.

That is the reason I said his name, because he obviously was lost in thought and did not see me hand him his bundle of cloths. After a few moments of waiting I turned around with a look of annoyance on my face, which quickly changed to a look of surprise as I figured out the thing that was missing.

What happened? I should have kept an eye on him or at least have made sure he was behind me when I walked into the tent. What would Halt say? Now that's a good question. He would probably be disappointed. After all those years of training and I can't even take care of a kid in the market.

I quickly exited the tent and walked the path I had taken to get to the tent. I couldn't find him anywhere. Was it possible he left me on purpose? Hopefully not. Next I decided to go to the stable and mount Tug. It would be easier for me to spot him because I can only see the people right in front of me. Also if he was lost then he would be able to see me easier too. All in all it sounded like a good idea.

Half an hour passed and nothing. I was getting tired and people where starting to notice me. That was not a good thing. After a while longer I decided to go to the castle and check there. Plus I could take a break and inform the Baron that I would be leaving tomorrow.

I just got off Tug when a huge shadow passed over me. I turned around and before I knew it my bones were cracking under the pressure of a familiar hug.

"Horace. Nice to see you to." I breathed. I felt him let go and looked up. He looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him but something in his face seemed different….. No it can't be! He looked wiser. Before I could think about this more he responded.

"Oh, sorry Will. I've already forgotten how delicate you Rangers are!" Horace chuckled.

"You know some Rangers would put an arrow through that small brain of yours if you said that to them. Since your going to be the king I would have thought you would have learned something since the last time I saw you!" I responded with a grin plastered across my face.

"Ok well let's not stand in the stables all day. How about we go get some lunch and we can talk then." Horace suggested.

"Sorry Horace. I can't at the moment I'm trying to find someone. Have you seen a boy a little bit shorter than me with brown hair cut like Halts and green eyes?" I asked.

"Hmmm, now that you mention it I can see what his hair reminded me off! Your right it does look like Halts. My apprentice, Chanse found him on the ground and brought him up to the castle. He's resting in a room we got for him. A healer took a look at him and he said he'd be alright but he was knocked out cold. He also said that he was lucky because a couple more knocks to the head and there could have been some damage." Horace explained.

"Thank you Horace could you take me to him?" I asked already walking out the door of the stable.

"Ya sure, but you really should be thanking Chanse I did nothing. You seem to care for the boy, how long have you known him?" Horace questioned hesitantly.

Our footsteps echoed through the stone hallways of the castle as we walked I took a few moments to think before I responded "Only a couple of weeks, but it gets lonely being a Ranger and working by yourself. I enjoy the company even if he doesn't talk a lot." I said chuckling to myself.

Horace stopped in front of a door and opened it. I swiftly stepped inside and was overcome by cool darkness. I gave my eyes a couple of seconds to adjust and then I made my way beside the only bed in the room. I could just see the outline on Alex lying on the bed. Just to make sure he was fine I checked his forehead before exiting the room.

I found Horace waiting outside now with a boy beside him. He was tall for his age I noted but not as big of a build as Horace, but still big enough for battle school. He had the whitest hair I have ever seen that just fell above his eyebrows and keen blue eyes.

"Will! While he rests we could get some lunch, sound good?" Horace turned to go and then turned back around his face got a little red as he said, "Sorry I almost forgot this is my apprentice, Chase."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not and never will own Rangers Apprentice.:(**

Chapter 8

My eyes began to flutter open as I realized that I was being carried. I liked the feeling of the person's strong arms around me and I noted when I breathed in I smelt the sweet smell of pine wood. But before I could fully wake I slipped back into darkness.

I began to wake up once again when I felt the strong arms gently lay me on a small bed. I tried to ask for the person to keep holding me but all that came out was a groan. I just made out the voice of a young male say, "We should get someone to look at him.", before I once again slipped unwillingly into the darkness.

Nothing was what I saw and heard when I regained my conciseness fully. I started to panic when I couldn't remember what had happened. I quickly calmed myself down and told myself to think. Then I remembered the strong arms and the scent of pine wood. Before I could stop my self I inhaled and searched for the arms around me. Nothing. I slowly sat up and moaned as my head began to pound through my skull. I jumped when I heard the same young male voice close to my right. "I wouldn't move a lot if I where you for a while. If you don't be careful you could easily faint." He stated with no emotion at all.

Before I said anything rude back I reminded myself he was probably the one who carried me here so I mumbled a ruff thank you.

After a couple of minuets my eyes adjusted to the darkness and my head began to clear. I looked to my right to see a tall figure sitting in a chair only a couple feet away from the bed. It was obviously a small room because if it wasn't the chair wouldn't have been so close. I tried to make out the features of his face but all I could see were his electric blue eyes staring back at me.

He suddenly stood and tossed me a bundle. I took the bundle apart and noticed the bundle was a T-shirt and trousers. Suddenly the room was filled with the suns bright afternoon rays. It took me a couple of seconds to adjust and I noticed the figure standing in front of the window. I winced feeling my sore head throb at the sudden movement as I got out of the bed. He must have heard me because he turned around to face me.

Now that I was standing upright I could see that he was tall. My head just reached his broad shoulders. And upon those shoulders was a head with the simple but utterly beautiful face I have ever seen. I never thought I would call a guy beautiful but there was no other way to describe him. Handsome was an understatement. It was simple because there wasn't really any detail. He had a creamy complexion his skin looked really soft. He had no freckles but a scar was present that started at the tip of his right eyebrow and dragged just below his eye. His hair was bleach white and short but instead of lying straight flat on his forehead it was ruffled, some tuffs were going one way and some the other way. It didn't look like the fuzzy 'just got out of bed look' but it sure did look good. Once I finally stopped staring at his face and hair I got back to his eyes. I could see them better in the light. His eyes were outlined with a thin layer of navy blue that seemed to be trying to contain the explosion of electric blue inside of the thin layer. I looked deeper into his eyes to try and read his emotions but all I could see was the slightest bit of searching. I was confused for a second before I realized what he was searching for.

I hardened my eyes before he could see any more and broke his gaze putting my own outside of the window. It already looked like it was past noon.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you going to change or keep our mentors waiting." The boy beside me said.

I turned back to him and responded, "I was just waiting for you to leave so I could change." It wasn't what I was actually doing but he didn't have to know that.

"I'm not a pervert, but just letting you know I am a guy. If you are self conscious though I will respect your wishes and wait outside." I stared into his eyes while he talked and saw nothing but the truth but a hint of curiosity.

"I am not self conscious but you never know people aren't always what they seem." I said eerily as he left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Right after I heard the door click shut I slipped out of my grimy old cloths I had put on this mourning. My new cloths fit me perfectly and they felt great against my skin. To me cloths were all about comfort and durability. I didn't like anything extra and nothing less. They had to fit me right but baggy in the right places so I could move around with ease. The cloths I had on right now which I add smugly that are mine matched my description perfectly. How girls could prance around in those big fluffy and deathly tight dresses I would never know.

I excited the room with a grin on my face and bumped into a hard wall. I flailed backwards but before I could make contact with the floor I was pulled swiftly upwards by the same strong arms that had carried me.

He let me go and began walking away while he said, "You should really watch where you are going. Follow me."

I hurriedly caught up to him not wanting to be left behind. "You shouldn't stand in front of doors when you know someone will be coming out!" I accused.

He only shrugged in response and I had to quicken my pace to keep up with his long strides. It befuddled me how he can be so tall but yet his actions and the way he moved where so graceful but yet calculated. He never did anything extra and he never dragged his feet.

I looked up at him when I felt him staring at me and raised my eyebrow. He looked at me surprised. "What" he asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Well Horace and your mentor are getting some lunch for us. They said they would meet us in the training grounds once they were done catching up. I guess they are friends and that hey go way back." He explained and then turned around a corner.

We continued walking and I suddenly realized that I had no idea who he actually is. How could I be so foolish, I don't even know his name for heavens sakes! As that thought sunk in I came to jolting stop. He walked a couple more steps till he realized that I was no longer walking beside him and he turned around to look at me a scowl creased on his face.

"Now what?" He exclaimed angrily.

"I crossed my arms and stared at him and spoke my voice clam and no emotion showing, "How do I know I can trust you and by the way I don't even know what your name is."

"My name is Chase and you can trust me because I am the apprentice of Horace Altman or more widely known as the Oakleaf knight. If you want proof of why I am his apprentice then come to the training grounds with me and I will show you! Plus I saved you and was the one who carried you into the castle. If you still don't trust me then you can stay right there or find your mentor yourself!" He huffed. While he was talking I was staring into his eyes and couldn't find any detection that he was lying, but I could see that he was hurt. Why he was hurt by me not trusting him I don't know but I wasn't about to ask.

I started walking past him as I responded, "I don't have a mentor, I only have Will and he is my friend. Now let's get going so you can prove to me you're a worthy apprentice."

Chase caught up to me easily and we briskly walked the rest of the way to the training grounds.

**Watermelon Ninja Princess Note: **I want to thank everyone who wrote reviews for my story and everyone who reads it. It means a lot to me and I hope you like it so far.:) Anyways if you have any ideas or anything please tell me and if I like it I might just put it in! Oh ya one more thing… In Chapter 3 for those who read it before I updated it I changed her real name to Alexis, just so you know and don't get confused. Thank you and keep on reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers Apprentice, Thank You.**

Chapter 9

The training grounds were a fair size not huge but not petit either. We entered from one of the halls that had doors leading to the change rooms and I noticed the wooden practice swords were neatly put away in their designated spot on the wall furthest from me. When I was finished scouting my surroundings I noticed that it was surprisingly empty. Chase was already halfway to the swords and turned around to smirk at me.

"Where is everyone, and what are you doing?" I demanded. Chase didn't stop walking towards the swords and didn't reply. I was beginning to wonder how I would make it through even a day with him. He was a bit to arrogant for my liking and it was time to show him his place.

I ran and caught up with him just as he reached the wooden swords. He picked one up and tested it in his hand swinging it a couple of times and then placing it back. I didn't bother watching him any further and focused on finding a wooden sword that appealed to me. After a couple of tries and having no luck I found one that felt comfortable and balanced in my hand. I knew what to look for when choosing a sword and I wasn't about to tell Chase that I have already trained secretly in the past. There was no reason to tell him and it would be much more pleasing to see his face when he didn't see what was coming straight at him.

I let a smug smile ripple over my face as I turned around to find Chase looking at me, a confused expression displayed on his features. He quickly hid it and walked away towards the center of the training grounds. I followed after him but kept my distance knowing what would take place in a couple of minuets.

He stopped and turned around to face me. To someone with no experience it would look like he was just standing there and it would look like he had bad posture because his back was tilted forward and he was leaning on his sword the tip though was not in the ground like it would be if he was actually leaning on it. His feet were spread apart ready to slip into an attacking stance. I took this all in while he spoke.

"Like you have noticed no one is here because it is lunch and they are taking a break which gives me the chance to have some fun."

Just as he neared the end of his sentence he shifted his feet and jumped up and swung his now ready sword through the air in a wide arc giving me plenty time to move out of the way with ease. But instead of doing that I played the role he thought I was. Pretending to have bad reflexes I stumbled out of the way just in time. Funny how he was right, this was going to be fun. Just not for him.

I stumbled and sloppily got up into a defensive stance. I made sure my feet were not spread out but close together, making it easier for me to lose my balance. I let my arm put my sword in its right spot though. I might be acting like I don't know anything but I wasn't going to let him hit me. I looked up to find him staring at me with an amused gleam in his eyes. Chase knew what he was doing but he was to confident and wouldn't see when the tides turned.

He flung forward his sword pointed straight at me. It was an effective move against and inexperienced swords man but he wouldn't have done it if he was against a more experienced fighter. I could have parried the attack and he would have stumbled past me leaving his back and side vulnerable to the edge of my blade. Instead I played along and stumbled backwards while deflecting his sword. Chase quickly regained his balance and began a pattern of blows. Once I memorized his pattern I realized that I had given up a lot of ground and only had a couple of meters left till I would run into the wall.

Deciding it was time to end the match I caught his sword with mine mid swing. While Chases grip on his sword was loosened I swirled my sword around his and flicked my wrist causing his sword to land with a clatter on the ground a couple of feet away.

I kept my eyes on his sword for a long moment scared to look at him. I was not sure how he would react. Deciding that I would have to deal with him one way or another I looked up. I looked up to see him right in front of me his eyes locked with mine and I jumped back and lost my balance flailing ungracefully to the ground. Before my body made contact with the ground strong arms pulled me back up.

I mumbled my thank you and started to shuffle back but he held me in place and said, "Look me in the eyes." It was an order not a request. I obeyed and looked into his searching eyes. I hardened them and made sure that they would show nothing. My journey had hardly begun and I wouldn't let a single boy stop me from getting my freedom.

"I know you're a good swordsman. I could tell by the way you walked and how you looked at me, always calculating and evaluating. Why did you hide it and what else are you hiding?" This was not good. I just got played. He was acting just like I was but he is the one that won. He saw right through my act and I couldn't see through his. I was to busy concentrating on making my act look real to notice his.

Then there is the questions, I should have known they would be coming. Obviously I could not lie myself out of this mess. For some reason he knew me. He would be able to tell if I was lying or not and be sure in a blink of an eye.

"That is none of your business." I exclaimed while pushing him hard in the chest. He fell backwards and I smirked. But before I realized what was happening I fell down with him and landed right on top of him. I just laid there shocked and then quickly rolled off a blush painted across my face. I prayed that he didn't notice.

I laid there breathing hard with my eyes closed. A shadow fell across me and a looked up to find Chase above me. He stared at me and then leaned in. I crashed my eyes closed and pleaded that what I thought he was doing he wouldn't do.

Luckily his head moved down so that our cheeks were touching and his hot breath threaded through my hair by my ear. "I promise you I will figure out your secrets swordswomen." Chase whispered and before I knew it he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers Apprentice, thank you.**

Chapter 10

I wandered around the castle corridors searching for either Will or Chase because it took me a while to gather my thought and get off the ground after Chase left. I still can't believe he just figured me out in the 5 minuets we spent together. Then he walks off and just leaves me there knowing I have no idea where to go. I mean who does that? I understand how he was going for the I-know-your-secret dramatic effect but he could of at least just let me gather my thoughts and then shown me where to go to get back to Will.

Storming down the castles halls if finally came across the mess hall. Two large doors were propped open so I could see the many tables lined up with people sitting at them eating lunch. Before walking in I scanned the tables for Will since I had yet to meet Horace I did not know what he looked like. I didn't want to just walk in and have everyone's eyes on me and then find out that they were not in there.

After a minuet I saw them sitting at a table in the back corner of the room. Will was sitting so his back was facing the wall and I'm guessing the person across from him was Horace.

I walked quickly and quietly towards their table not wanting to draw any attention to myself. I wasn't even halfway to their table when I heard a loud voice say, "I'm sure they will get along great. I mean look at how me and you turned out." It wasn't Will who spoke, so it must have been Horace. I had a feeling he was talking about Chase and I, but what he meant by his last comment I had no idea.

As I approached their table Wills head turned my way. Does anything get past this guy? It wasn't like I was trying to sneak up on him but does he ever let his guard down? Hmmm maybe that's something I could keep in mind for the future. Hehehe….

"Alex, where is Chase?" Will asked curiously.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. He just left me at the training grounds and I eventually found you here." I replied. I glanced at Horace who had just looked up from the mountain of food on his plate. He had brown hair like my own but his most likely was trimmed by professionals where I hacked mine off with a dull knife blade. His blue eyes were assessing me probably like any knight seeing how much of a threat I am.

"Since I don't think Will is going to introduce us anytime soon I will. I am Horace." He stuck out his muscular arm and I placed my hand in his and shook it. "Sorry about Chase I'm sure he just forgot you didn't know your way around yet."

"It really doesn't matter I found my way here didn't I? Is there any food left? I'm pretty hungry." It was true; I was hungry. When I walked in my stomach grumbled when I smelt all of the food people were eating.

I looked over to Will and he slid over a plate that he had beside him. It was filled with food and was almost the size of Horaces. I hesitated picking up my fork not knowing where to begin. I was slightly worried because I was unsure if I could eat all of the food that was on my plate. I didn't want to waste food.

Will must have noticed my concern because he quickly explained that I didn't need to eat all of the food. He just didn't know what I liked and decided just to get a little bit of everything. Will also described how all of the food that was not eaten was used as fertilizer on the crops. Knowing that even if I didn't eat the food and it would be used as fertilizer (or Horace offered to eat the left overs) helped me just enjoy eating my meal instead of worrying if I could eat it all.

When I was about halfway through my meal and almost done Chase finally decided to come and join us. He walked up to the table flashing me a friendly smile. I didn't know what his deal was but it was obvious he wanted me to go along with him in pretending that we were already best of buddies. There was no way I was just going to let him get away with leaving me at the training grounds and then let him act as if we got along great to impress Horace and Will.

"Hey Alex! I see that you made it here in one piece." Chase joked. He turned to talk to Will and Horace but before he could I spoke.

"I did, thank you for leaving me there not even staying a couple of more seconds to give me directions." I said sarcastically. Chase raised his eyebrow at me evidently surprised at what I had said. He thought I would just let that go!

"No harm was done. I'm sorry. I forgot that you did not know your way around yet. I was hoping that I could just joke about it and forget about it. If I knew you were so upset I would have said sorry and not have joked about it." Chase said sincerely. I couldn't believe him! Chase was sucking up just because Will and Horace were here other wise he wouldn't have said that.

I didn't know what to say so I just grumbled and replied, "Just don't let it happen again."

I looked to Horace and Will wanting to gage what they were thinking. Both of them looked back and forth at Chase and I and then gave each other a knowing look What was that all about? I just shrugged and started to eat suddenly feeling to tired to care or think about it.

I finished half of my plate and then I was full. Horace gave me one look and I immediately knew what he wanted. I silently slid my plate over to him without a second thought. I couldn't believe how much Horace ate. I know he was a boy, but honestly! This was just ridiculous.

After I while everyone was done eating and all talked out. I noticed that there were only a couple of people left and they were helping clean up.

"Sorry guys but Alex and I should get going. It was great catching up with you Horace and a pleasure to meet you Chase." Will said. I noticed that he didn't want to leave quite yet. Anyone could tell that Horace and Will were very close.

Horace said his goodbye and then hugged Will. Chase and I stood there awkwardly watching them and not knowing what to do. After Horace was done hugging Will he turned to me and almost killed by unexpectedly almost squeezing me to death. He finally let go and I wheezed trying to gulp air into my lungs.

We finally departed and Will and I started our ride home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: John Flanagan ownes Rangers Apprentice not me! Thank You.**

Chapter 11

While we were riding home, I remember the package that Will had bought when I was getting measurements done. I looked over at Will to see the package strapped on his saddle. I don't think it would hurt to ask, right?

"Hey Will…. Umm… I was just wondering…. I mean it wasn't like I was spying on you or anything, but…." I stumbled not knowing what to say.

"Don't be afraid to ask." Will encouraged. He looked at me after a couple of minuets of silence. "Come on spit it out. It's not like I'm going to kill you for asking a question." He joked.

"Iwasjustwonderingwhatisintha tpackageyoubought." I rushed out. My cheeks flushed a bright red.

Will started laughing, which caused my cheeks to turn even brighter if that is even possible. "I bought the best coffee in all of Araluen!" Will spoke, sounding very excited. "I just figured since the annual gathering is coming up soon, and we are going we should stalk up on coffee because it wouldn't be good if we ran out. Just between you and me Halt tends to get a bit grumpy without his dose of coffee….." Will continued to ramble on till they arrived home.

I was almost relieved to be home because I didn't think I could take anymore of Wills random babbling. Who thought the supposedly mysterious quit ranger would talk your ear off after knowing you for not even a day. Maybe he was just hyper from seeing Horace and drinking to much coffee. I hope I am right since I would most likely not live to see another day if he talked all the way to the gathering tomorrow.

I woke up hours before the sun would even start to rise. I don't know what woke me up, but for some reason I couldn't get back to sleep. After awhile anxiety settled in and I couldn't shake it off.

After a few minuets sitting there off thinking of absolutely nothing I began thinking of the many possibilities of things going wrong at the gathering. I came up with many different possibilities and my imagination got to the point where the 'what ifs' began to get a bit extreme.

Without even noticing that the sun rose, Will came into my room to wake me up. Before he got half way across the room I spoke, "I'm awake; do you want me to make breakfast?" Will jumped and I would have laughed at his reaction if I wasn't so tired.

"ERm… Sure that would be great." Will answered while slowly exiting my room. At the door he turned around and said slightly embarrassed, "That stays between us and will never happen again."

Slightly more awake I responded by saying, "That's what you think!" Smirking I passed him and walked the short rout to the kitchen. On my way I heard Will start to follow. I snickered, he was probably a little shocked be my comeback. I figured it was all right for me to play around with him a little more since we know each other better.

The kitchen was spotless as usual. I trembled, thinking about cleaning I would have to do after breakfast. Putting the thought of cleaning behind me I started making breakfast.

Will stood beside me making coffee because apparently I didn't make it right. I'm starting to find that Rangers are really odd folk. They are very well trained, but have weird obsessions like cleaning and coffee.

The small kitchen made it a bit cramped, even if there were only two people in it. I did my best to avoid getting in Wills way. I had just finished chopping up the fresh vegetables I was going to put in the omelet when Will told me that the coffee was ready. Man! Either I was really slow at chopping up things or Will was just really fast at making coffee. I quickly dumped the vegetables in the fry pan and cracked a couple of eggs in. After a couple of minuets the omelet was ready and I split it in half for Will and I to share. The omelet was fairly big and was definitely enough for both of us.

I brought our plates over to the small round table and placed one in front of Will and the other where I was going to sit. Once I sat down I took a sip coffee and was relieved to find that it was still warm. I was worried that by the time the omelet was ready the coffee would be cold.

I didn't know how Will did it but by the time breakfast was done Will had drank at least five cups of coffee. Putting my utter disbelief behind me I collected the dishes and started scrubbing till all the dishes shone like they were brand new. While I was washing the dishes Will was preparing for our trip to the gathering.

Putting the dishes away I began to feel a little queasy. I knew it was going to take a day or two to get to the gathering but I couldn't help but feel a little nervous about it.

Looking around the small cabin I found Will in his room excitedly packing. I knocked on the open door to let him know I was there. With a grin plastered on his face Will turned to me.

"Is there anything I need to pack?" I asked.

"Just a couple of extra cloths I think." Will answered retuning to packing his belongings.

It didn't even take me a minuet to grab some cloths and make my way outside to where the horses were waiting. Walking past Tug I gave him a quick pat and then strapped my belongings to the pack horse.

I jumped up and pulled myself onto the pack horse waiting for Will. Maybe I should give this horse a name. I couldn't just keep on calling him the 'pack horse'. I guess now I had something think about on the long trip ahead.

After a couple of more minuets Will finally was ready to leave. He still had a huge grin on his face. He must be really looking forward to the gathering. There was enough room on the road for Will and I to ride side by side. As I was scanning our surroundings I remembered that I should be blindfolded.

"Will, shouldn't I be blindfolded?" I questioned Will.

"You don't need to be blindfolded now. Not till we are less then a half a day away. There is no point in blindfolding you now." Will answered. I shrugged in response, slightly glad that I would be able to look around for most of our trip.

It didn't take long to get to the ferry that would take us across the water. After the ferry ride we didn't see many people. A couple of people passed by us who were also traveling but obviously we didn't see as many people as we saw in the small village Will lived in.

Thankfully Will wasn't as talkative as yesterday. We talked but not much. He would point out certain things like: what plants were edible or tracks and what animals made them.

Halfway through the day I remembered that I had to think of a name for the pack horse. He wasn't a looker but he wasn't hard on the eyes either. He was just a normal brown horse. This was harder then I thought. I decided to ask Will for a little help.

"How did you find the right name for your horse?"

"Tug got his name because he has a habit of wrenching people around. Why did you ask?" Will wondered.

"I was having a hard time coming up with a name for this guy." I told Will patting the pack horse's neck.

"I wouldn't get too attached to him. We might have to get you a new horse."

"New horse?"

"He is quit old and probably isn't up to traveling all the way back home." Will explained.


End file.
